This invention relates to a river craft, such as may be used for fishing on lakes and streams.
Operating a river craft in shallow water while fishing can be difficult. The river craft may be difficult to hold in place and is prone to tipping. This invention is directed to a river craft designed to allow safe comfortable operation in shallow water, particularly while fishing.
A river craft according to the invention comprises a hull, such as a truncated canoe hull, having a bow and a stem; and an outboard seat extending outward from one of the stem and the bow. The outboard seat allows an operator to sit outboard of the river craft with feet on the bottom of a river or lake, while maintaining complete control of the river craft. The outboard seat preferably extends from the stem and faces forward, and preferably is lower than the gunwhale of the river craft. The outboard seat preferably comprises a seating platform, and a connecting member connecting the one of the bow and the stem to the seating platform, the seating platform being wider than the connecting member. Preferably, the hull narrows transversely towards the stem. The stem is preferably sufficiently narrow adjacent the outboard seat to allow the knees of a person sitting on the outboard seat to extend on either side of the stem. The outboard seat may be vertically adjustable or may include a second seating platform lower than the first seating platform. A ballast holder, such as a water tank, at the other end of the river craft may be filled with ballast to balance a person sitting on the outboard seat.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a river craft is also provided with an inboard retractable motor. A river craft is provided with a port in the hull between the bow and stem, the port opening downward and having upstanding sides, including a front side and a rear side; and a motor mounted in the port, the motor being fastenable in an operating position below the port and in a retracted position within the port. Preferably, the front side includes a mount for the motor and the rear side includes a mount for the motor.
These and other aspects of the invention are described in the detailed description of the invention and claimed in the claims that follow.